With Faith
by Sisters Of Fayth
Summary: The two Faith sisters Mariabella and Sienna, are part of a very poor family in a far away kingdom. But when their life takes a dramatic turn for the worst, how will their fairytale turn out?
1. Chapter 1

_**With Faith**_

_Chapter 1: With Work_

_Sienna's Point of View_

I mopped the dusty floor, of Belinda Bold's tea shop.

"YOU! YOU GIRL! COME OVER HERE!" she barked.

I rolled my eyes, and slowly made my way over to her.

"Don't give me that attitude! Speed it up!"

Once I reached her, she glared at me impatiently. I sighed and put my hands my hips.

"I have a name you know, I'm Sienna Faith."

Ms. Bold looked outraged, and smacked me straight across the face. It burned, and I with too sharp of a reaction, I shot my hand to my face giving the burn more intensity.

"Ah!" I wailed.

"That's what you get, for giving me sass girl."

"Please, can I just get some cool water on it?" I asked holding back hot tears.

"Cool water? Cool water? Why didn't I think of that?" she asked in a high pitched fake caring voice.

She reached over to mop bucket, and poured it over my head. It was a nice cooling sensation to the burning feeling, but I was soaked, and it was snowing outside. I knew better not to ask Ms. Bold for anything else.

"You shouldn't of done that Ms. Bold." I said sharply.

"Remember deary I handle your pay."

"What pay! You barely give me anything! You're to conceited too!"

"That's it your fired!"

"You can't fire me! Because I quit!" I yelled.

I felt all of my bones tingle, in my body...and I knew what to do. Ms. Bold screamed, as I felt myself lower to the floor. I had transformed myself to a black dog. The Grim to be exact. My favorite transformation.

"NO! NO! HAVE MERCY! PLEASE! NO!" she wailed.

I growled and headed towards her.

"NO! PLEASE!"

"Beg!" I tried to say. But it turned out as a bark.

She went on her hands and knees and pleaded

"Please! Take your final pay! JUST PLEASE! DON'T HARM ME!"

I barked and grabbed the sack of silver, which was supposed to be my pay, with my teeth. I ran off into the street. My bones began to tingle again, and I turned into myself. I pocketed my pay, then turned into a thick haired cat, for warmth.

I'm sorry if I gave you the impression, that I'm a terrible murderer and criminal. No, no. I deserved my pay...and I would never kill or injure someone unless they were putting me and someone else in the upmost danger. But I needed the money. My family was on the poorer side, and without my pay...my parents would have to go without dinner for a week..just so me and my sister could eat. And I didn't want that to happen. My mother's been weak enough, and my father needs his strength for work. Well as you know, my name is Sienna Faith. This is my story, of my memorable events when I was 15 years old. I hope you can handle it...

Once I slipped into our house door, I transformed back into myself, shivering. My father nor my seventeen year old sister, Mariabella, were home. And I knew my mother was sleeping. I tiptoed into my room and dried myself off, then putting on some dry clothes. I tied my hair up, so it wouldn't drip onto my clothes. I pulled on the cloak Mariabella and I share, and ran outside. I still had to go to my second job, at Helena Tailors.

"Your late." scoffed Diana Rumble, Helena's assistant.

"Sorry, I had to change." I said.

"Yeah well..."

"That's quite alright dear, Diana please go get me some more thread." said Helena.

I gave her a sincere grin. She winked at me, and then continued her work. I quickly hurried to finish sewing Ms. Harvard's dress. I gazed outside, at the people who were free to do what they wanted. I longed for a life like that. But I was stuck. Stuck working, for the good of my family. I wanted to help them, I really did. But I had to get out, and go on to do my own life. Get experience.

Once I finished I hurried home, to meet Mariabella. Not knowing that my wish, was going to be granted.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Shaniee: Very short I know, but it's just the introduction to her day.Chapters should get longer from me. **


	2. Chapter 2

With Faith

Chapter 2: With Wishes

Mariabella's Point Of View

I woke up earlier morning just to write in my diary of the boy that I truly admire. Yes, call me a love-sick girl, but I believe in the three words; 'happily ever after'. After writing a small entry, I put on a soft yellow dress with stockings to keep me warm. Everyone was still asleep so I grabbed my shoes and my mother's cape. I put in my butterfly clip into my hair and wrapped the cape around me. I put my shoes on, and I looked at the ground. "Great it snowed its going to make me late!" I shut the door behind me and ran down the road and walked into Miss. William's store.

It was a bookstore with a supermarket inside. I sat by the register from the time of 6 in the morning until noon. "Mariabella, you always seemed to be in your world," Miss. Williams gave me a funny look. I smiled, "I can't help it. Oh, I think I'm in love!" I stood up and started to dance with Ms. Williams. We couldn't help but be giddy.

Slowly we parted and busted out laughing. I ran to the door as I saw Phillip 'Phil' Miker walk across the street and to the store. He was the boy I always had a crush on. He was perfect. Tall and handsome, and lets not forget, he always looked so mysterious. Every girl wants to be his. I am one of those girls, but the only time he does notice me, is when I'm here. I'm a hopelessly in love fan girl with the town's heartthrob. Sienna always teased me about so, but I don't mind.

The thought of her gave me worry, I grew a bad feeling that something happened at her job. _Oh dear, one day she's going to get herself into trouble…_ But slowly I was pulled out of my trance when I heard **him**. I spun around from what I was doing to look at Phil. "Hey, you alright?" "I am fine, just in thought." Phil nodded his head. And went into the gardening area and after he got soil he turned towards the books, where I was looking at a romance novel.

"So, bookworm, how has life been to you?" I giggled, "Fine, still, I wish I could read this, but people always come in here." He looked at me carefully, I could feel his eyes on me and I blushed. Suddenly he took my book and with the soil went to the register. He looked at me again, and I went to the register and rang up the soil. "What about the book?" "I'll pay for it, consider it a gift May." I smiled and thanked him.

Suddenly, Miss. Williams came out. "Your shift is done. I don't need you tomorrow." I thanked her and headed to the door. "May, walk you home?" "If you wish to, but I have another job to get to." "Sure, just let me to give this to my dad." He walked to his dad and handed him the soil and walked to me. "Shall we?" "Race you!" And I darted home.

Out of breath, I panted when I got to the door with him. "For a bookworm, not that bad." I smirked. "I must go, but thank you!" He left and I ran inside, placing the book on my bed. I grabbed something to eat and sat down. I had 40 minutes so I relaxed. I saw Sienna run in wet, run into the room, and then back out. _Wild one she is. Always running around._

I walked to the next house and helped Old Reckers house. There I cleaned the house for her. She walked to me and threw a bag of silver coins to me. "Thank you, you may go now." I silently left and sat down on my bed and closed my eyes…

_Sienna should be here soon…_


End file.
